


Ambush

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Drabble Drop [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Hermione stared blankly at the man for a moment before turning her narrowed gaze back to Bill, “So this is a pain-induced hallucination, right?  Because I’m pretty sure there’s a man lying next to me claiming to be your dead uncle.”





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Haven's July Roll-a-Drabble. Prompts were: Bill, Fabian, Bedsharing.

_ Pain. Pain. Pain. So much pain. _

Urgent voices. Firm hands pressing against her side. Oh  _ pain. _

Darkness thankfully pulled her under.

The heavy weight of exhaustion lightened briefly. The pain is still too much but just slightly less than it was before. She could hear quiet voices, whispers just low enough that she couldn’t grasp the words spoken or place who the voices belonged to. Some of her pain-fueled confusion must have worked its way out of her in some fashion. She felt the gentle but firm press of a hand against her shoulder, urging her to stay still.

“It’s okay. You’re safe, Hermione,” one of the deep voices said. The hand moved from her shoulder to push sweat-soaked curls away from her face. “You’re safe. Go back to sleep.”

She had so many questions but she was so, so tired.

She obeyed the voice.

The next time she surfaced, the light beyond her eyelids was much dimmer and awareness much sharper. There was an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her that she couldn’t place. She fought against the pain radiating throughout her length of her right side and through the lingering hold of exhaustion to force her eyes open.

The room slowly came into focus, lit dimly by the early morning sunrise. She slowly attempted to push herself upright to take stock of the situation. She promptly regretted the movement when it jostled her injured side, drawing a pained whimper despite her attempts to stifle the sound.

There was sudden movement on either side of her in response to the noise and a familiar, freckled face appeared in her line of vision.

“Bill?” she asked hoarsely. “What happened? Where are we?”

“We hit a trap,” he explained quietly as he carefully removed the bandages attached down her right side. “It was an ambush and you took a pretty nasty curse to your side. I was able to break through the worst of it but it’s still resistant to a lot of healing spells. It’ll have to heal naturally. We got separated from everyone else, but we’re safe here for now.”

“How bad?” She asked through gritted teeth when he carefully prodded the injury, checking for infection.

“Pretty damned bad,” muttered an unfamiliar voice from just beside her on her opposite side. Hermione frowned and rolled her head towards the new voice. 

“Hermione,” Bill interrupted her train of thought, putting a hand on her shoulder to still her movements. “Lay still please.”

“Who?” She started, frowning as she studied the face of the man laying on her left. He looked familiar but at the same time...she didn’t recognize him at all. “Who are you?”

She watched as the two men exchanged loaded glances and frowned. Bill shrugged and shook his head, that didn’t quite explain his stance on whatever was happening and Hermione could feel her irritation at the evasiveness climbing. 

Before she could insist on being let in on the super secret the man grimaced and offered an awkward smile, “Fabian. Fabian Prewitt.”

Hermione stared blankly at the man for a moment before turning her narrowed gaze back to Bill, “So this is a pain-induced hallucination, right? Because I’m pretty sure there’s a man lying next to me claiming to be your dead uncle.”

“Not hallucinating,” Bill chuckled. “We stayed with you so that we could alternate seeing you through the infection. It just made more sense to stay and sleep here where we could keep an eye on your progress.”

“That’s  _ not _ what I was asking and you know it,” Hermione scowled.

“We don’t actually know,” Fabian answered. “I was dueling Dolohov, what fifteen-ish years ago? And then I was still dueling Dolohov three days ago. We haven’t really had the chance to look into it.”

Bill carefully rebandaged her wound, refusing to let her move enough to see the damage for herself, before lying back down at her right side. “It’s still early and you’re still fighting off that curse. Try to get some more sleep, we’ll see about food when you wake up next.”

Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement, allowing her mind to slow, “Where are we, anyway?” She asked.

“A long forgotten safe house,” Fabian answered, sinking back into his own pillow. “Good thing too. Not sure we’d have been able to get you to one of the other’s in time.”

“Oh,” she said, unable to formulate a better response with the exhaustion pulling her downward once more, the heat of having a warm body curled on either side of her pushing her further. She could talk more later, she supposed. She was still so tired.


End file.
